


Under the Night Sky

by Dawnrider



Series: Unleashed Series [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Miroku and Sango get a date night.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Unleashed Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Under the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Finale to the Unleashed series written for Inuvember - Day 12 MirSan  
Written with "Eavesdrop" by The Civil Wars in mind.

The stars were only barely visible in the sky as the sun moved fully below the horizon. The air was warm, summer finally breaking through the cooler temperatures of spring, and Sango sighed blissfully as her toes moved in the grass over the edge of their blanket. “I’ve missed this,” she murmured. Her husband smiled, pulling her closer with the arm around her shoulders. “Thank goodness Kagome-chan is here now. Inuyasha couldn’t handle all three of them by himself.”

Miroku chuckled. “No. It is pretty amazing that he could handle the girls by himself,” he said with a musing smile. Their hanyou friend had offered to babysit once and had been their most reliable caretaker since. Considering his usually gruff attitude, it was impressive that he could be so gentle with the twins. “But we’re not here to talk about…”

“Do you think they’ll have children of their own soon?” Sango burst out, her eyes bright. Miroku couldn’t fault her excitement. Their friends’ love life had been a key topic of conversation for them for years, so now that it seemed to be coming to some kind of fruition, it was natural for his wife to feel invested. However, the entire point of them getting the young couple to watch their children for them, and coming out to the middle of nowhere for a late picnic, had been for them to focus on their own relationship.

“Perhaps, my love, perhaps.” Sango let out another sigh, silently acknowledging what he wasn’t saying. After almost five years together as companions and now husband and wife, they had a good handle on their nonverbal communication with one another. He wasn’t dismissing her, just reminding her that they had other things to talk about. “If you’re itching to hold another baby, we could do something about that,” he murmured in her ear, waggling his eyebrows at her when she pulled back with a blush. Sango sputtered and he laughed, telling her he was only teasing. “Kagome-sama explained that it would be too soon. Ichiro is barely a year and has only just started eating solid food.” Miroku’s smile turned wry. “I got quite the scolding, I’ll have you know.”

“Kagome-chan scolded you about Ichiro?”

“No. About keeping you ‘indisposed’ too often.” It took a moment for Sango to fully understand what he meant and her face lifted in slight shock before she flushed. “I will leave it to your discretion, my dear Sango. I would never wish to endanger your life.” Her face softened and she leaned up to kiss him.

“I know. And maybe in another year…”

Miroku shushed her gently, kissing her again and pulling her into his chest. Sango melted into him in that trusting way he so loved. It had taken years of diligently reading her signs of comfort or anxiety to determine what she liked and what made her shy away. She trusted him in a way he had never thought anyone would, let alone the independent warrior woman he had been fortunate to marry. "Do you ever regret marrying a man like me?" he murmured, his tone teasing. It was a running joke when they had intimate moments.

"Depends on the day," Sango chuckled. "Why don't you show me again why I shouldn't regret taking a lecherous monk for a husband." Miroku grinned as he dipped his wife to kiss her neck, her clavicle and parted her kimono as he went.

He took his time worshipping her skin, tasting her and nuzzling his face against the smoothness of her breasts. He kissed his way down her stomach so he could greet and bless every tiny stretch mark, each a testament to the strong twin girls and sweet son she had born him. Sango's scars and marks in no way disgusted him, nor did he try to pretend they weren't there. She was the strongest woman he knew and, while he wished she had never had to endure such pain, he acknowledged that they never would have met nor married were it not for all they had been through. His wife had been through hell and had chosen him to share her life afterward.

Miroku took care to show his wife every carnal trick he had read or heard of with varying levels of skill. He had never actually participated in any of the actions his behavior previously implied. Sango was his first, his last, his  _ only _ . He used his tongue to bring her to the very precipice of her release and then gently backed her down again. His fingers were next, caressing and exploring her until she was nearly begging him. He waited until she was almost coming apart before he disrobed himself and joined with her. Her gasp and sigh sent a shiver through him in anticipation, the heat of her surrounding him a delight he did not often get to enjoy lately. Between being overrun with children on a daily basis and Kagome’s warnings, he had made it a point to educate himself on what he could do that took little time and did not risk another child.

Tonight, he had no such restrictions. 

He had checked with their resident tracker, just in case, and his wife was not “in heat” as the inuhanyou called it. Miroku still felt a bit strange asking his best friend to make sure he wasn’t going to impregnate his wife, but he had to admit it was helpful. It meant they could enjoy this night without the anxiety.

“Houshi-sama,” Sango murmured, catching him off guard and causing heat to trip down his spine. She hadn’t called him that in years. His hips pinned hers to the ground while his hand trailed up the outside of her thigh, encouraging each one up until he could hook his arms under her knees. The new angle was even better, Sango gasping and whimpering his name, begging him to go faster, harder.

“As you wish, my love,” he breathe against her lips, capturing her mouth in a harsh kiss for barely a moment before he strove to take them both to nirvana. Sweat trailed down the middle of his back, from his temple, their breathing coming in pants as they both sought release. Sango finally let out a strangled sob as she tightened around him, her thighs locking against his hips. Miroku grunted as he shifted enough to gain some freedom of movement in order to bring about his own and grasped his wife’s ass as he pulled her up to him. His fingers took stock of the weight, the texture of her skin, the fit of her against his palms. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to grope his wife’s beautiful backside without repercussions. In this case, she moaned and moved against him, which only served to hasten his end.

As they lay on the blanket, Miroku’s robes pull over them for warmth, the pair continued to hold each other and trace patterns on each other’s skin. “Maybe we can stay here all night,” she murmured. He laughed.

“Poor Kagome-sama needs to sleep, even if Inuyasha doesn’t. The girls might sleep through the night now, but you know Ichi will be looking for you.” Sango groaned and rolled over on his outstretched arm as if to deny his words. He took the opportunity to spoon his wife, feeling the smooth length of her against his front. Which only led to him grinding slow circles into her until she was pressing back against him. “They can make it another hour,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling it. Sango laughed and flipped over to take his lips in an adoring kiss that the monk was all too happy to return. The stars brightened as the night sky darkened overhead.


End file.
